This invention relates generally to educational and entertainment tools and more particularly to techniques and systems which are used to provide a narration of a text.
Recent advances in computer technology and speech synthesis have opened various possibilities for the artificial production of human speech. A computer system used for artificial production of human speech can be called a speech synthesizer. One type of speech synthesizer is text-to-speech (TTS) system which converts normal language text into speech.